Broken Respawn
by xXcarcinoSinnerXx
Summary: Sam was found injured and almost dead in the middle of a Red Vs. Blu battle, she had no memory of her past or what happened or what her future held for her as she was saved by someone on the red team. Now she has to figure it out, now months later on the red team getting her respawn chip she will figure something out that could be life or death.


**Blood. Darkness. Explosion and voices.**

A battle field that's all I knew.  
And the color red.

That's the only thing I could remember when I thought of my past and that's how it was when I woke up on that unknown battle field laying on the ground just a bloody and broken mess of a human being , I didn't know if I was going to live or die as I looked around with blurry eye sight watching as some people in the distance ran by shooting and shouting things of various nature. I didn't know who to trust or who I could ask for help but the biggest thing was I didn't remember any thing.  
Weakly I got up and leaned against the side of a building for support, I walked forward stumbling and trying not to fall as blood trickled down my lips and multiple wounds I had till I fell not a few feet away from where I stood just moments ago, not being able to stand any longer I had landed by an open door to an abandon building and right as my vision was starting to go hazy once again I heard a voice and felt like I was being lifted up and carried gently like I was something that needed to be protected and saved.

Was I?

But then I heard that voice that saved me  
"Stay with me mate everything is goin to be ollright" A man said with a very heavy Australian accent dancing with each word and syllable ,I glanced up at him and noticed for the first time how strangely familiar he was as my head began throbbing to the bombs and explosion of fighting that continued going on around us as the Australian called for a Medic and that's when another thing I noticed came to.  
I had been saved by the people dressed in red.  
I listened to them the best I could trying to stay awake as the Australian and the German medic conversed about my state and who I was as I felt the familiar cold and peaceful darkness creeping over me beckoning me to go to sleep but i couldn't not yet something told me to keep fighting to stay awake, stay alive and I did.  
The medic looked at the Australian and then back down at me before asking if I was one of them but he shook his head and said 'No' stating that i was dyeing and I had no respawn chip along with a couple of other things. Whatever that was the medic nodded and told him, Him no the medic called him Sniper and told him to bring me quickly to their base.  
So that's who he was.  
They had brought me to a base and as I shuddered he looked at me with concern holding me close and telling me 'Everything will be all right mate' his face looked so sincere and caring I didn't understand it like it was new to me just as a twinge of sadness hit me, I don't think I ever had seen something like that before someone who seemed to care.  
As he spoke those words the rest of the day was just a big blur, going in and out of conciseness while people ran around trying to figure out who I was, a Spy was sent out to try and dig up any identity and information on me thinking maybe I was a blu spy but he came back later with no information regarding me what so ever then after that I fell asleep to tired and weak to care anymore.

That was then though, that was the beginning or so I thought of my story, the violent and deadly Red team had helped me, saved me, and after a while welcomed me into their family and team with open arms.

Today marks the 3 months and 4 weeks I have been living here with that Australian whose name I had came to find was Charley, After I had gotten better and was able to comprehend everything that was going on I had began to panick a little and held on to the only thing that felt was safe to me which was him, he was one of the only people I trusted so they told him I would be his new roommate for the moment till I could remember my past again but with each day I never remembered one bit and every day he would teach me things like how to fight and shoot an how to defend he gave me some tips and pointers and said if I were to continue to be with the red team and choose the sniper class which then he pointed out that they actually really need another Sniper because he was the only one and was at a somewhat unfair disadvantage while he was working and had to be careful of the blu teams two snipers.  
But to his surprise as he taught me I had come to quickly pick up everything and began honing in on my new skills and practicing a couple of hours every day but for some reason it seemed all too familiar to me.  
After that I wanted to repay the kindness the Red team had shown me and a month or so later I had chosen my class as a sniper and became a permanent roommate with Charley.

I woke up in a fright my head spinning as I grabbed the glass of water on my bedside shakeingly, my heart was beating rapidly as I tried to get the brutal images out of my head from the nightmare, it was almost always the same nightmare of nothing but darkness death insanity and pain. It was maddening and for a while as I tried to calm down I forgot where I was and just making the situation worse, swinging my legs over the side of my bed I got up weary taking a deep breath and stretching," Come on now, It was just a dream you never met the black medic or had anything to do with him" I tried to convince myself reaching for the door handle and pushing it open beginning to walk down the hallway to the living room I sad down on the couch clutching the glass of luke warm water tightly.  
"Did ya have another nightmare there shiela?"  
I jumped a little startled looking up at the Sniper, he was clutching his newspaper in one hand and his coffee mug with the #1 Sniper on it in the other, he was looking at me worried as he got up and sat down his paper on the side by the coffee table as he went over and sat down next to me.  
"Y-ya but it's nothing really" I looked down at the glass in my hand sighing a little.  
"It's not nothing mate, I do think you ot to go to the medic and get some elp with that" he took a sip of his coffee resting a hand on my shoulder," Besides before you even do anything you need to get your respawn chip"  
At that I gave a slight visible shudder before looking up at him " ugh I know I just. I hate doctors and needles"  
" So do I but I did it anyways, besides you'll be fine I promise" He gave a soft smile trying to reassure me.  
I tried to smile back nodding," i know but it's just.." I trailed off not knowing how to finish the sentence as I drank down the rest of the water.  
"hay it's going to be all right, I'll be with ya threw the whole thing if you want"  
That made me relax a little bit more," You promise?" I looked up at him once more, even when he was sitting down he was still taller than me.  
" Ya of course if you want me to stay by you that is"  
"That would be great, but do we have to do it today?" I really didn't want to have to go do it at all but it's inevitable that I did get it at some point.  
He sighed nodding taking another sip of coffee," Ya you do, Medic already called up earlier this morning complaining and telling me to bring you in whether you want to or bloody not"  
Sighing and not looking forward to it I got up," Fine fine, I'll get dressed then"  
He looked at me getting up as well and giving me a hug to try and comfort me, in all honesty he was just as worried as I was and I could tell," Cheer up ok? You'll be all right and then when its oll done we can go snipe down some bloody enemy's together"  
Grinning I hugged him back," I'll try"

After that he let me go to start up his vehicle leaving me to get dressed, I went back to my room quickly throwing on a loose fitting red shirt and a hoddie to go with it along with some black pants nothing really professional just something casual and comfy, I looked over at my small mirror sighing a little," Its seams just like yesterday I moved here.." I looked at my reflection noticing my short black hair sticking up everywhere and my eyes slightly dark from the lack of sleep, grabbing my hat and putting it on I turned to walk out but froze, there was a laugh or at least that's what I heard coming from behind me but when I turned around there was no one in the room, I let out a shaky sigh and went to quickly leave out the door.  
When I got outside i took a deep breath of air before heading to the van and quickly sliding into the passenger seat, Sniper nodded and turned the wheel driving down the dirt road," Are ya all right? You look as if you seen a spook or something there shiela" he kept his eyes on the road turning off of our drive way but glanced back over to me, I looked out the window somewhat fidgeting with the end of my shirt.  
" Ya I'll be all right just, nervous is all.." I lied not wanting to tell him about what I heard.  
He looked back to the road resting a hand on my shoulder with one hand," Cheer up, ok Sam?" I could tell by his voice that he was worried about me and I knew he should, some of the other red teammates had told me about some of the non-successful procedures in the past and honestly just knowing that made things seamed bleaker.  
"I'll try" I smiled a little looking back at him trying but failing to convince myself.

When we had finally gotten to the Medic's lab Sniper rolled to a stop and turned off the vehicle sighing diffidently. I unbuckled and got out stretching a little but not moving anywhere closer to the building in front of me not looking forward to what was lying inside.  
He walked up to me grabbing my hand," come on its not that bad" he smiled a little and started to walk forward as I followed griping his hand tightly with that nagging worry still there as we entered the door.  
"Just. Don't leave me all right?" I glanced up at him and he nodded back down at me.  
"I would never even think about doing a thing soch as that"  
I don't know if he knew just how much that helped ease my mind, Just then a female medic walked towards us smiling a little and started talking with a heavy German accent," Vell hello you two, I suzpect you are here for a respawn chip, ja?" She looked at me and I responded with a yes," vell then follow me the medic is already vaiting for you, and Sniper you can vait here till its over"  
He shook his head and stood beside me," Sorry miss I'm going to be accompanying her for support"  
She nodded understanding as she flipped threw some files on her clip board, "That's fine just try to remain quite during the operation, ve don't want the Medic to mess up" she started walking towards a door and held it open for us as my heart sank seeing the Medic and the tools that were going to be used for the operation.


End file.
